Getting Started
This is a basic guide to getting started in Realtest- it is quite different from normal Minetest! Getting Started This guide assumes that you DO know the basic controls of the game, and how to make a new world. First things first, have you installed the game? If not, here's how! #Download by clicking the link: Download #Next, you will have a zip file. Extract it somewhere, don't forget where! #Now, locate the 'games' folder in your minetest directory. It will contain a folder called minetest_game. It may also contain a folder called minimal. #These folders are games that come with Minetest. Simply put the extracted folder alongside them. #When Minetest is opened, you should see the new game icon at the botton of the main menu. Click it to go to the Realtest menu. Installation complete! Next you should make a new world. When you have done this, open that world. You will start off similarly to normal Minetest. However, you may notice you can't seem to cut down trees! No worries, in Realtest it is a little different. In Realtest, digging the node underneath the tree will make it fall and turn to items! Automatic item pickup is installed, otherwise you would be there forever! Now, the next thing to do is find stones. They look like little grey rectangles, and are found lying on the ground. They can be broken by hand, and will drop a stone item. With these you can craft stone tool heads, to be used in the making of stone tools. But first, you will need a workbench. Open your inventory, and put 1 log in each of the four slots at the top of the inventory.The logs must all be the same type. You will get a workbench. Place it anywhere, right-click it and you will see a 3x3 grid along wih your normal inventory. You will be wanting a house by now, so you will probably want a pickaxe. Put 3 stones in a horizontal line in the 3x3 grid. You should get some pick heads. Take these. Now craft 1 of them over a stick, and you have a pickaxe! For more information on stone tools, visit the Stone Tools page Ideally, you should find a cave for your first house, because stone pickaxes are relatively slow. Mine your workbench, then put it in your chosen home. Next, you will want chests for storing your items. To do this, you will need some of the logs you got from trees. You will also need an axe to chop up the wood. Make axe heads by putting 2 stones side-by-side in a craft grid.This will give some axe heads. Place one over a stick for an axe. Start breaking the logs with the axe, and you will find that they drop planks instead of the logs item. These planks are not placeable however. After you have 8 planks, go to your workbench. Make a ring of the 8 planks around the outside edge of the 3x3 grid. You should get a chest of that tree type. Place the chest, and right-click to open the inventory, and put anything you don't want to carry in it. Lastly, before this tutorial ends, you will probably want to know how to make wooden blocks. Put 4 plank items in a square in a crafting grid, and you will get a plank block. Right, that's it for this tutorial! Visit other pages for more information about the usage etc of all of the many many items in-game!